Lord of the Necklace
by Elaine Main
Summary: Basically this is a parody of the LotR series. This is just the epilogue... all of the characters are based on people I know, so if I don't know you, you're probably not in it... so to quote my ex- -- "Have fun!"


Disclaimer: This is a Lord of the Rings spoof, I do not own any of the characters or anything at all because I'm on the computer at the Library, yes, I'm a Hobo... (Not really, I just like to say that!)  
  
A/N: Just thought it would be nice to know, this is being co-written, and I'm not allowed to post it w/o all of my editors' permission, so deal.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Long ago, deep in the land Mothdor lived the moth king Larosamoth. Ruling his kingdom was not content so he devised the ultimate plan. A plan that would make him the supreme ruler of all kingdoms!!!!  
  
Larosamoth forged the necklace of power. He (or she) who wore the necklace would grow great breasts of power! These breasts would make him the supreme ruler of all the land!!!  
  
When the wonderful Lord Paradelrond of the Elven race heard that Larosamoth had forged this mighty weapon, he immediately began to plan the Moth's downfall. He grouped armies of many of his own Elves, along with several Men. They planned a remarkable military strategy to capture the mighty Larosamoth and destroy his Necklace of Power.  
  
The collaboration of Elves and Men marched to the kingdom of Mothdor, where they faced Larosamoth's tremendous forces. There they fought for days, weeks, moths... I mean months... Soon, the end approached... Larosamoth's time was drawing near...  
  
While some of the Elven and Men forces were resting one day, for some reason in the heat of battle, Katsa the Soupmidget waltzed around serving soup to the troops. Apparently, one of the Good-guys was fighting with Larosamoth himself, and he "accidentally" cut off the Necklace of Power!  
  
The necklace was cast into Katsa's soup bowl. The Soupmidget, who thought the item flung into her bowl just might have been a rat, excitedly picked it out. Just holding the awesome necklace gave Katsa a sudden surge of power. She held it in her hand for only a few seconds before she realized it must be sought after and she ran to find shelter from all eyes.  
  
When finally she came to a small cave, she put the necklace on and found its full potential. As she wore the Necklace, her bust began to burst, and however painful, Katsa found it quite rewarding, she had grown out a few millimeters! Katsa, feeling as if she were being watched, took the necklace off, and there, in her cave, she sat with the Necklace of Power dangling in her hand.  
  
But soon, soon all of her happiness and pleasure would be gone. After sitting in the cave for nearly half a day, a stranger walked by. Unknowing this cave by which he was traveling was inhabited by the Soupmidget; he decided to rest in its shade and have a quick dinner. When Katsa saw the intruder, she rushed out and savagely tried to attack him. The traveler, whose name was Mathesonelf, pushed the midget away. In doing so, she fell to the slippery floor of the cave. Mathesonelf saw something glinting in the soft light coming from outside the cave. There, in Katsa's hand lay her precious Necklace. Mathesonelf quickly, as if by instinct, picked up the Necklace, and feeling odd with the concentrated power sitting in his hand, he thrust it carelessly into his bag and cleaned up his camp.  
  
Twenty years passed before Mathesonelf was cleaning out his tie closet and found the Necklace again. It was sitting there, seemingly waiting for him to find it, and when he picked it up, he once again felt its power, but this time he carefully studied it and pondered. After a long wile of observing the prize, he threw it into his lovely Elven bag and proceeded with his daily rituals.  
  
Later, Mathesonelf saw Kathleen Half-Elven wandering through the woods. The Elf seizing this opportunity, picked the Necklace of Power out of his bag and handed it to the young Half-Elf.  
  
"What's this for?" queried Kathleen.  
  
"It is a prize, a trophy of your great intellect," was the reply of Mathesonelf.  
  
"Oh..." Kathleen said, taking the Necklace and putting it in her knapsack.  
  
Kathleen Half-Elven then retired to her quiet, peaceful residence in vicinity of Ravendelf. When she opened up her bag, she realized the Necklace that her encounter with a purebred Elf had resulted in. Upon picking up the trinket, she felt a force, beyond her own, burning from within it. 


End file.
